minecrafttawfandomcom-20200214-history
Orrostar
'Orrostar' When weather became harsh on the continents the people fled to the newly discovered continent of Orrostar. Orrostar is a land mostly untouched, by civilization, for some time, and it was there settlers made contact with the Ordinators - the natives of the area. According to stories passed on by the Ordinators, a long time ago there were many more races living on Orrostar who all vanished at some point in history, leaving behind the deities they once worshiped. These beings are demigods who now walk among us like any other mortal. After some time, the Ordinators & Demigods began showing the people from the continents the way of worship, and how to make a better life for themselves by turning them against the undead rather than against themselves. The Lands Orrostar is a massive island continent far to the North East of the mainland, and far East of the continents. It is a very diverse land, with many geographical features, consisting of temperate, tundra, desert, and mountainous regions. Within these regions, multitudes of micro-climates are common, as are various man made contructs such as old, dilapidated ruins of past settlements, to new, and thriving towns. Resources are quite abundant in the land, but some require more work than others to harness. Those that learn the land, learn to live off of it, will be the ones that survive, and thrive. Those that don't, will lose everything they have, to those that did. Structure Orrostar is one of the few "pure" regions left in the world. This means an number of things. Orrostar Law Law and Order on Orrostar is generally carried out by the Ordinators. These people are some of the first to have arrived in the land, and have been entrusted, by Drakortha, with it's protection. These people are equipped to handle any mortal issues in the lands. They are also often considered divne beings by the general populance, due to their closeties to both the Demi-Gods, and to Drakortha. These beings, are dangerous foes, whom do not tolerate heresy in their presence. The wise mortal, will do well to remember that. Towns, and Nations As of currently, most of Orrostar's inhabitants either live in small settlements which have little protection. Or, in established towns, with established protection policies. Currently, eight towns exist, Archwind, one of the largest, and most prosperous towns on the continent. Trinity Reach, a very close second behind Archwind. New Ravenholm, a mercantile centre longs since established near the Pell Bays region. Rogues Trail, home of the Ordinators, and a sort of de-facto capital for the continent. Trimordia, a growing settlement nestled atop one of the many mountians on Orrostar, near Dolphin Point. Imperium, a newly established settlement, and the only one, truly established within Orrostar's desert regions. Yevreleth, a small establishement in the Blue Coast tundra. And Harkonnen, an extreamly small, secretive, establishment, of currently unknown region. Almost all of these towns activly accept new residents, so most grow rapidly. It is only a matter of time before some band together and create the world's first nations. Worship, Religion, and the Gods On Orrostar, all mortals are expected to acknowledge the God of Creation, and his Demi-Gods that walk amongst them. How mortals decide to worship(if they decide to do so) is generally dependent upon either their preferences, or, the God's purpose itself.